Talk:Mudclaw (WC)
Concerns * History needs to be completed 23:20, August 19, 2014 (UTC) * Ciations need to be added As many as you can get | |«Duckspl Category:Signatures|«Duckspl }} 00:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) * Quotes needed *Quotes from more than just Starlight are needed. Taken care of SC It never said Mudclaw was a shadowclan cat he might just have had a forrbidden love? I doubt that since the whole Clan knew it.--JayfeatherTalk 21:16, 28 July 2008 (UTC) No, because Secrets of the Clans said that the Mudclaw of ShadowClan was Lizardstripe's mate, plus Mudclaw (SC) lived way before the Mudclaw that this discussion is supposed to be about. Blackstar78 21:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Not really,Blackstar.This was when Raggedstar was leader,so there in a teeny tiny possiblity that it there is only one Mudclaw,but that chance is very slim.--JayfeatherTalk 21:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Fine, Jay. A teeny- tiny possability. But check out the Talk:Lizardstripe page, and I still think that there are two Mudclaws. After all, there were two Ashfurs, weren't there? Blackstar78 21:27, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering why Mudclaw showed affection towards Crowkit could it be that he is his father because it was never mentioned who was his father. 14:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) first i think theres two mudclaw or he could have been a shadow clan cat before he was a wind clan cat. also i don't think mudclaw is crow kit's father but, i do think they might be kin some how like he could be crowkit's father brother. proud sol ''' First of all, Crowfeather's father is Deadfoot. Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat. Second, I think there is only one Mudclaw. He was fierce and angry like Lizardstripe, they would have liked each other a lot. '''A Wikia Contributer. We don't know for a fact Crow's dad is Deadfoot. Vicky said she thinks his father is Deadfoot. There's a difference. 20:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Mudclaw was Crowfeather's mentor. While this does not preclude him being Crowfeather's father, it gives him an alternate reason for being affectionate toward him. Queeniekitten (talk) 07:58, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Charart Shouldn't Mudclaw's charart be of him as a warrior, since he was a warrior when he died? Echostar 15:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. I don't know anything about charart though. Aspenheart 00:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, Mudclaw has no tabby markings like he should. яανєи¢ℓαω1717 16:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have been fixing it, but it is constantly rollbacked Honeyleaf 21:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) In his charart, he is black (emberstarfireclan not logged in) What are you talking about? His charart is not black. Also, any and all charart discussions should be taken to PCA. 21:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, he was a DEPUTY, so shouldn't they show him as a DEPUTY? Also, they should make an alt. with him in LIGHT green eyes, cause In my cats I'df the clans book, he has that eye color even though it should be amber.- a JayXHalfMoon supporter He rebelled against WindClan. Also, Ashfoot replaced him, since Mudclaw choose not to stay deputy under Onestar's leadership. 02:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) oh, ok, but in the cats of the clans he is show with light green eyes, and there's no alt. pic of that, it think there should be an alt. pic of him showing that.- a JayXHalfMoon supporter No. We don't issue alts just for eye color. 02:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok, I was just wondering :3 - a JayXHalfMoon supporter Hello,its me again, shouldn't they put that in the Trivia that he was mistakenly put with pale light green eyes?-A JayXHalfMoon supporter sorry I just checked, I was wrong Main Quote It feels like his current main quote is speaking more about Tallstar then Mudclaw's personality. I think that the quote from Starlight page 129, would be better. (It's already on his page) 03:34, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :) Age: 80 moons(6.7 years) Tabby So I just checked my copy of Forest of Secrets - it doesn't say that he's a tabby in the allegiances and I can't think of any other time he was described as such 11:39, July 27, 2015 (UTC) He was first called a tabby in Rising Storm, page 63. (or, first that we have a cite for) The reference says that, I believe. Ah yes, I looked your reference up, you're right. Still in his description it looks as if it says he's a tabby in the allegiances, anyways I moved the cite so it displays the correct page ^^ 16:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC)